Novos problemas
by Diana Potter Li
Summary: Sakura e Syaoran estam com 18 anos e se casam. um ano depois do casamento eles teem com um lindo casal de gemeos quando aparece um novo inimigo muito poderoso que ameaça a tdos do cla li para ter as cartas. **CAPITULO 2 no ar** espero que gostem
1. Default Chapter

Novos Problemas.  
  
Essa historia começa cinco anos depois da captura da carta Vácuo, Sakura e sua família se mudaram para Hong Kong onde ela e Syaoran começaram a namorar e são vizinhos. Sakura esta aprendendo a utilizar melhor seus poderes mágicos e a lutar.  
  
Espero que vocês gostem eu sou principiante no ramo de fics e por isso se tiverem sugestões eu aceito.  
  
Abraços Diana Potter Li 


	2. o casamento

Capitulo 1 - O casamento  
  
Em um lindo dia de primavera Sakura e Syaoran estão sentados de baixo de uma Cerejeira descansando depois de um cansativo treinamento, Syaoran sem blusa por estar com calor e Sakura encostada nele de cansaço. Quando Syaoran se vira para ela com uma caixinha de veludo abre e pergunta:  
  
Sakura você me faria o homem mais feliz do mundo se aceitasse se casar comigo. - diz Syaoran se virando de frente para Sakura e mostrando duas lindas alianças com esmeraldas.  
  
Mais é claro que eu aceito. - fala Sakura dando um beijo em Syaoran.  
  
Quando o beijo terminou Syaoran colocou uma das alianças no anelar direito de Sakura que também fez a mesma coisa e selaram a promessa com um beijo.  
  
Quem não vai gostar disso é o meu irmão. - disse Sakura sorrindo.  
  
Ele vai ter que aceitar. - falou Syaoran também sorrindo.  
  
Depois daquele dia foi um corre - corre para preparar o casamento, mesmo Touya te tido um ataque quando soube que sua irmãzinha ia se casar com o moleque, mas no fim acabou aceitando vendo a felicidade de sua irmã por casar com Syaoran e sabia que ele não deixaria nada de mal acontecer com ela.  
  
Eles decidiram comprar uma casa para eles morarem sozinhos e com seus filhos quando tiverem o que era que eles mais queriam.  
  
No dia do casamento Syaoran acordou cedo e desceu para tomar café e aproveitou para dar uma olhada nos últimos preparativos do casamento, experimentar o seu traje que vai usar no casamento e foi descansar.  
  
Na casa de Sakura aconteceu a mesma coisa.  
  
Na hora do casamento todos já estavam no templo onde seria o casamento esperando a noiva que chegou de braços dado com o pai e muito bonita e radiante, pois ia se casar com o homem que ela amava do fundo do coração.  
  
Depois da cerimônia todos foram para a mansão do clã Li onde seria a festa e onde os noivos cumprimentaram os convidados e depois se sentaram com os amigos de Tomoeda onde ficaram conversando e contando as novidades.  
  
Onde vocês vão passar a lua - de - mel? - perguntou Naoko.  
  
Nos vamos fazer uma Tour pela Europa durante dois meses e depois vamos passar duas semanas em Tomoeda. - respondeu Sakura.  
  
Então a gente vai se ver novamente daqui a dois meses? - perguntou Rika.  
  
Sim. - respondeu Syaoran.  
  
E onde vocês vão ficar? - perguntou Chirraro. Na minha casa. - respondeu Tomoyo que foi interrompida pela mãe de Syaoran que disse.  
  
Desculpa interromper a conversa só que vim perguntar aos noivos se eles já vão cortar o bolo.  
  
Já vamos sim mãe. - respondeu Syaoran se levantando e estendendo a mão para a Sakura para ajuda - la a se levantar. - pois já são 23:00 hs e daqui a pouco vamos nos recolher. - continuou Syaoran indo para onde o bolo estava.  
  
Depois de cortarem o bolo eles pediram para os garçons eles voltaram para onde eles estavam sentados e Sakura disse:  
  
Daqui a pouco vou jogar o buquê então é melhor vocês irem daqui a pouco para a escada principal da mansão. - disse Sakura para as amigas quando elas terminaram o bolo.  
  
Depois que o bolo terminou foi anunciado que a noiva ia jogar o buquê e todas as moças solteiras foram para a escada principal da mansão e quem pegou o buquê foi a Meiling o que deixou o seu namorado um pimentão.  
  
Depois disso os noivos se recolheram para o quarto onde tiveram a sua primeira vez e cheia de amor, mas o que eles não imaginavam que seus dois primeiros herdeiros já estavam a caminho.  
  
Depois de uma primeira vez cheia de amor Syaoran diz:  
  
Nunca imaginei que isso era tão bom. - disse ele acariciando os cabelos de sua amada.  
  
Eu também, e tive medo que doesse como diziam, mais não doeu nada. - disse Sakura adormecendo com a cabeça apoiada no peitoral do marido que fez a mesma coisa.  
  
No dia seguinte eles acordaram um pouco mais tarde do que normal, colocaram a roupa que iam usar na viagem saíram do quarto pediram para uma empregada pegar as malas e desceram para tomar café, onde encontraram as duas famílias já sentadas esperando os dois para tomarem café.  
  
Depois de tomarem café os dois se preparavam para viajar e estavam se despedindo de todos.  
  
Não se preocupe papai eu vou ficar bem e te ligarei todos os dias. - disse Sakura se despedindo do pai e se virando para o irmão. - vai Touya melhora essa cara não é o fim do mundo.  
  
O importante é que você esta feliz. - diz Touya abraçando a irmã.  
  
Enquanto isso Syaoran s despedia da mãe que disse:  
  
Daqui a pouco tempo vocês vão ter uma ótima noticia - disse ela sorrindo. - tenha uma boa viagem.  
  
Depois das despedidas os dois partem para o aeroporto onde começam a lua - de - mel.  
  
Já tinha se passados dois meses dês do casamento de Sakura e Syaoran e eles estavam indo para Tomoeda com uma ótima noticia para os amigos que só as suas famílias sabiam.  
  
Quando eles chegaram foram recepcionados por Tomoyo que correu e deu um abraço na amiga que disse.  
  
Calma Tomoyo se não vai machucar nos três. - disse Sakura sorridente abraçando a amiga também.  
  
Como assim nos três? - perguntou Tomoyo assustada. - não vai me dizer que...  
  
Isso mesmo Tomoyo - disse Sakura brincando com a cara Tomoyo - estou grávida de dois meses e são gêmeos a caminho.  
  
Eu não acredito, mas já? - perguntou Tomoyo se recuperando do choque e continuou. - vamos lá pra casa que vocês parecem estar cansados da viagem e precisam descansar.  
  
Vamos é claro. - disse Syaoran chegando por trás de sakura e abraçando-a pela cintura. - mas cadê as malas?  
  
Já estão no carro. - respondeu Eriol.  
  
Oi Eriol. - cumprimentaram Sakura e Syaoran. - como vai?  
  
Vou bem e vocês? - disse Eriol.  
  
Vamos bem, tirando os enjôos da Sakura vamos bem. - respondeu Syaoran levando um beliscão da esposa.  
  
Depois dessa conversa os quatro partem para a mansão Daydouji onde puderam descansar.  
  
No dia seguinte, a turma se reuniu onde puderam contar as novidades e que deixou todos muito felizes, as meninas ficaram paparicando a Sakura e perguntando:  
  
Vocês já decidiram os nomes dos bebes? - perguntou Rika.  
  
Já sim se for um casal sim os nomes são: Nadesco e Shang. - respondeu Sakura.  
  
Enquanto isso os garotos conversavam:  
  
E ai Li como esta se sentindo sabendo que vai ser o primeiro pai da turma. - perguntou Yamazaki dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.  
  
Estou feliz. - respondeu Syaoran sorrindo e olhando de relance para a mulher. - vocês vão para Hong Kong perto dos bebes nascerem não vão?  
  
Mais é claro só que quando vai ser? - perguntou Eriol.  
  
Perto do natal. - respondeu Syaoran. - e vamos dar uma festa de natal.  
  
Vamos estar lá pode contar com a gente.  
  
Depois de duas semanas se divertindo com os amigos chegou o dia deles voltarem para Hong Kong e estavam se despedindo dos amigos no aeroporto.  
  
A gente vai continuar a ter contato né Sakura e Li? - perguntou Eriol.  
  
Mais é claro. - respondeu sakura. - mas vocês vão para hong Kong para o enxoval de bebe né?  
  
Mais é claro. - responderam os amigos.  
  
Então eu mando o convite. - disse Sakura escutando o ultimo chamado para o vôo deles, eles terminaram de se despedir dos amigos e embarcaram para começarem uma nova vida a vida de casados, mas uma coisa eles tinham certeza era que tinha ótimos amigos para contarem a qualquer hora. 


	3. O nascimento dos Gemeos

Capitulo 2 - o nascimento dos gêmeos.  
  
Já tinha se passado um mês dês que Syaoran e Sakura tinham voltado da lua - de - mel e eles estão na faculdade, a Sakura na de Administração de empresas e Syaoran na de pediatria.  
  
Sakura tinha uma amiga na faculdade chamada Camile, mas o que ela não imaginava era que a Camile tinha sido prometida ao Syaoran quando os dois nasceram e ela não aceitava que tinha sido trocada por uma Japonesa, por isso ela se juntou a um mago muito poderoso chamado Chian Yu que era inimigo de Clow e queria destruir todo o clã Li, só que isso ela não sabia.  
  
Era mais um dia normal de faculdade e Sakura estava indo se encontrar com o marido, mas viu uma cena que não conseguiu acreditar Syaoran e Camile se beijando.  
  
SYAORAN!!!!????? - Gritou Sakura ainda não acreditando no que via.  
  
Syaoran empurra Camile que cai no chão e olha para a esposa e vê decepção em seus olhos e vê-a sair correndo e vai atrás preocupado, pois ela ainda corria risco de perder os bebes com o pouco tempo de gravidez que ela estava e ele estava preocupado tanto com ela quanto com os bebes.  
  
Quando ele alcançou a esposa e a segurou pelos braços para ela não fugir mesmo ela insistindo em tentar se soltar.  
  
Me solta Syaoran você esta me machucando. - disse Sakura tentado se soltar mesmo sabendo que ia ser difícil, pois Syaoran era bem mais forte que ela e mesmo ele segurando ela fraco para não machuca-la, ela não conseguia se soltar.  
  
Eu te solto se você me escutar. - disse Syaoran com voz preocupada. - eu não quero te machucar só quero que você me escute.  
  
Esta bem eu te escuto mais, por favor, me solta, por favor. - disse ela com uma voz meio chorosa. - Que esta me machucando.  
  
Aquela maluca da sua amiga chegou de repente me agarrou e me beijou, mas antes de eu reagir você chegou, por favor, acredita em mim? - disse Syaoran abraçando a esposa e beijando - a.  
  
Mas é claro que eu acredito. - diz Sakura após o beijo.  
  
Que bom. - diz Syaoran dando um outro beijo na esposa.  
  
Já tinha se passado mais 5 meses e meio e Sakura estava radiante pois dali a poucos dias ela estaria com os seus bebes em seus braços, pois mesmo ela ter tido vários problemas durante a gestação ela conseguiu levar ate o final.  
  
Era um dia de inverno e ainda faltava 3 semanas para o natal, nesses cinco meses e meio que se passaram tiveram os casamentos de Tomoyo e Eriol e também o de Chirraro e Yamazaki. Tomoyo e Eriol já estavam com o primeiro filho a caminho e ia ser um menino, e Chirraro e Yamazaki também estavam esperando a chegada do primeiro filho só que Chirraro estava com 2 meses e Tomoyo com 4 meses.  
  
Já estava no meio da tarde e Sakura estava esperando o marido chegar da faculdade, quando ele chegou ele estava acompanhado por Camile que depois daquele incidente na faculdade ela pediu desculpas à Sakura e Syaoran:  
  
Oi Camile como você vai? - pergunta Sakura ao ver a amiga da faculdade.  
  
Vou bem e você? - responde Camile.  
  
Também. Oi Syaoran, como foi hoje na faculdade? - pergunta Sakura dando um beijo no marido.  
  
Oi minha flor, foi cansativa. - disse Syaoran dando um selinho na esposa. - a Camile veio te ver  
  
Que bom Camile. - disse Sakura.  
  
Vocês querem um suco? - perguntou Camile. - ele é muito bom eu aprendi com a minha avó.  
  
Mais é claro. - responderam Sakura e Syaoran.  
  
Então Camile foi para a cozinha preparar o suco e teve ajuda da cozinheira para preparar o suco, mas num momento de distração da cozinheira Camile colocou uma substancia num dos sucos, mas o que não se sabia que essa substancia não era recomendada para mulheres grávidas e o suco era o copo de Sakura.  
  
Depois de tomarem o suco eles ficaram conversando mais um pouco, Syaoran foi buscar os amigos no aeroporto e Camile Foi embora e Sakura ficou em casa dizendo que estava passando mal.  
  
Duas horas depois, Syaoran voltou para casa acompanhado dos amigos, eles tinham demorado, pois o vôo tinha atrasado e por isso eles demoraram.  
  
Quando eles chegaram em casa, eles escutaram um grito e um barulho de coisa caindo no chão e estava vindo do quarto do casal e foram correndo para o quarto e na porta eles encontraram uma das empregadas tentando acordar a Sakura que estava desmaiada com uma enorme poça de sangue em volta dela, e ao sentir a aura dela viu que estava muito fraca.  
  
Chamem uma ambulância rápido ela esta muito fraca. - disse Syaoran sentindo o pulso dela e vendo que estava muito fraco. - ela esta morrendo.  
  
Assim que a ambulância chegou todos foram para o hospital Syaoran e Tomoyo na ambulância com a Sakura e o resto no carro da família.  
  
Assim que chegaram no hospital Syaoran entrou com ela na emergência enquanto o resto ficou responsável em avisar a família deles. Quando Syaoran voltou para a sala de espera encontrou todos esperando noticias e na hora em que viram Syaoran chegando foram logo perguntando.  
  
Como esta a Sakura? - perguntou Touya preocupado com Sakura e os bebes pois pelo que tinham dito pelo telefone o estado dela parecia que era grave.  
  
Foi para a sala de cirurgia para poderem fazer o parto para poderem salvar os bebes e a Sakura. - disse Syaoran. - o estado dela é grave e a cirurgia é também é para estancar a hemorragia.  
  
E por que você não foi com ela? - perguntou Shiefa.  
  
Porque eu estava muito nervoso e ela perdeu muito sangue e vai precisar fazer uma transfusão de sangue e o sangue tem que ser A ou O.  
  
Eu posso. - disse Tomoyo. - eu tenho o sangue tipo A também. - continuou Tomoyo.  
  
Mas você esta grávida e se precisa de bastante sangue e eu já sou um dos doadores.  
  
Depois da doação de sangue eles ficaram esperando por noticias na sala de espera. Uma hora depois, duas enfermeiras saíram da sala de cirurgia com dois embrulhos nos braços e indo à direção do berçário quando Syaoran parou-as e perguntou:  
  
Esses bebes são de Sakura Kinomoto Li? - pergunta um Syaoran preocupado.  
  
São sim por acaso você é um dos acompanhantes da senhora Li? - pergunta a enfermeira com o embrulho rosa.  
  
Sou o marido dela. - respondeu Syaoran.  
  
Meus parabéns é um lindo casal de gêmeos. - continuou a enfermeira.  
  
E como ela esta? - perguntou Syaoran preocupado com a esposa.  
  
Ela infelizmente entrou em coma só que disse os nomes dos bebes que são: Nadesco e Shaoling.  
  
O que ela entrou em coma? - perguntou Syaoran desesperado.  
  
Sim, daqui a pouco o medico vem falar com vocês. - disse a outra enfermeira entrando no berçário junto com a companheira.  
  
Syaoran ficou mais um pouco vendo os filhos antes de voltar para onde os outros estavam esperando por noticias. Quando chegou na sala de esperas foi cercado por todos que perguntaram:  
  
Como a Sakura está? E os bebes?  
  
Mas antes que ele pudesse responder as perguntas o medico apareceu e começou a explicar a situação de Sakura e das crianças. Quando ele terminou de explicar Syaoran disse:  
  
Só pode ser culpa da Camile, pois foi logo depois que a gente tomou um suco feito por ela que a Sakura disse que não estava bem e foi se deitar enquanto eu ia no aeroporto buscar os nossos amigos e quando a gente chegou encontramos ela estendida no chão muito mal cheia de sangue em sua volta. - concluiu Syaoran apois a explicação do medico.  
  
Então vocês têm que fazer queixa na policia contra essa maluca, pois ela pode não deixar vocês em paz. - disse Fujitaka.  
  
É o que eu vou fazer logo amanha de manha. - disse Syaoran.  
  
Duas semanas já tinham se passado e Sakura tinha se recuperado e ia receber nesse dia e ia voltar para casa só que dessa vez com os seus filhos nos braços.  
  
Nessas duas semanas a policia conseguiu capturar a Camile e ela confessou que tinha feito aquilo e estava presa a espera de julgamento.  
  
Syaoran tinha acabado de entrar no quarto da esposa e a viu amamentando o menino e foi ver a menina que estava um pouco inquieta no berço.  
  
Ela já vai acordar com fome - disse Sakura que colocou o menino e deu um beijo no marido e nesse momento escutam um choro. - não disse ela acabou de acordar e com fome. - continuou Sakura pegando a menina no colo e sentando na cama e a amamentando.  
  
Tenho boas noticias, hoje você sai desse hospital e volta para casa. - disse Syaoran dando um beijo na mulher um na testa da filha.  
  
Eu já sabia o medico passou aqui um pouco mais cedo e me examinou e disse que eu recebia alta ainda hoje.  
  
Então termine de amamenta-la e se arrume que a sua alta o medico já assinou. - disse Syaoran;  
  
Então Sakura terminou de amamentar a filha se arrumou e os dois partiram para casa para recomeçarem a sua vida e agora com os seus filhos.  
  
Continua  
  
Aqui esta o segundo capitulo espero que gostem qualquer coisa me mandem um e-mail: izatg@wnetrj.com.br e escrevas uma revwies. 


End file.
